No Siempre es Malo Salir con Tu Madre
by Midori Uchiha Phantomhive
Summary: ninguno de ellos quería salir con sus madres, pero descubrieron que no siempre es malo salir con sus madres ¿Qué les esperara a estos 4 chicos? Lo se Pésimo sammuray TwT denme la oportunidad es mi segundo fic y mi primer intento de itadei y sasunaru (con respecto a lemon es el primero y me da penita soy una niña tierna e inocente)


Declamier: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto pero tomo prestado a Itachi, sasukw, Naruto y Deidara para hacer esté fic :D

Dedicatoria: se la dedico a mi inner-conciencia-ahorapervertida-leedoradelemon (Daimar Aldana), espero que te guste (antes no te gustaba el Yaoi pero yo hice que te gustara, y el ItaDei es tu pareja favorita)

Advertencia: posibles horrores ortográficos, universo alterno, Deidara y Naruto son gemelos, Itachi le lleva dos años a Sasuke

Sammuray: ninguno de ellos quería salir con sus madres, pero descubrieron que no siempre es malo salir con sus madres

¿Qué les esperara a estos 4 chicos?

Lo se Pésimo sammuray TwT denme la oportunidad es mi segundo fic y mi primer intento de itadei y sasunaru (con respecto a lemon es el primero)

**A leer se ha dicho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:*****No Siempre Es Malo Salir Con Tu Madre*****:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Mamá! Te lo repito una vez mas no quiero ir…uh—decía un rabió de cabello largo

¡Ya te dije que me acompañaras! — decía una kushina muy enojada, con un puño en alto y una vena en su sien.

Naruto trataba de salir de la habitación para escapar de su madre y poder ir a otro lugar que no sea ir con su madre a visitar a su amiga Mikoto. Pero su escape se vio interrumpido por una voz.

¡NARUUTO! — Decía una Kushina muy enojada con la misma expresión que la que tenía con Deidara— tú también iras conmigo y Deidara

Pero ¿porque? — decía Naruto

Minato temiendo por si hijos dijo— vamos kushina no te pongas así ellos irán ¿verdad chicos?

Deidara y Naruto se miraron, y entendieron las intenciones de su padre (evitar que fueran llevados a patadas hasta la casa de los Uchiha) y respondieron— si padre iremos con nuestra madre — respondieron al unísono los hermanos

¡Pero aun así quiero golpear a alguien! —Decía una muy enojada Kushina— los hermanos pusieron los ojos como plato y salieron disparados a sus habitaciones para evitar ser golpeados por su madre y arreglarse a la obligada salida con su lunática madre

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Uchiha se podía apreciar una situación parecida a la des Uzumaki Namikaze

¡Mama! Que no me quiero quedar a conocer los hijos de tu amiga—decía el peli-negro menor

Sasuke, por favor tú y Itachi se divertirán, kushina y yo queremos que ustedes sean buenos amigos como kushina y yo—decía una suplicante Mikoto

Itachi que se mantenía aislado de la conversación ya que el había planeado ignorar todo el día a los no deseados visitantes, hasta que apareció Fugaku e intervino diciendo— su madre siempre ha sido buena con ustedes así que más vale y no la hagan quedar mal—y era más que obvio que era una orden y no una petición

A los hermanos no les quedó más remedio que asentir y retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse para la fatídica tarde con los hijos de la amiga de su madre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los hermanos Uzumaki Namikaze iban en el auto con pucheros a su madre les parecieron sumamente tiernos— chicos se van a divertir ya lo verán—

Deidara rodo los ojos, y Naruto pensó —_definidamente mi madre está loca_—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los Uchiha tenían la peor cara de su colección, solo bufaban y maldecían por lo bajo, su madre los miro y sonrió definitivamente amaba a Fugaku

Cuando los hermanos Uchiha bufaron por décima vez llamaron a la puerta, los hermanos Uchiha se miraron expectantes—si les molestaba pasar la tarde con chicos que ni siquiera conocían, pero ellos antes habían visto a la amiga de su madre y no estaba nada mal—

Mikoto abrió la puerta y dijo—hola kushina como estas?, veo que lograste convencer a tus hijos—

Deidara y Naruto se miraron y una gota se resbaló por su cuello, claro si a convencer se refería con que su madre se la paso cabreándolos y amenazándolos con llevarlos a fuerza de golpes hasta que se subieron al auto, pues los convenció muy bien.

Si, aceptaron mi oferta a la primera…. Verdad chicos? —cundo miro a sus hijos estos sudaron fríos conocían esa mirada, y por lo que dijo tenían que fingir estar súper emocionados por la visita (mentira)—

Ellos asintieron con la mejor sonrisa que pudieron.

Mikoto los hiso pasar a la sala y les dijo —siéntanse como en su casa, pueden subir halla arriba están mis hijos—

Deidara y Naruto se miraron no sabían si subir o esperar a que los Uchiha bajarán, hasta que… NARUTO DEIDARA…. Vayan! — Naruto y Deidara se miraron y no lo pensaron dos veces pues su madre daba mucho miedo, miraron a la señora Mikoto dijeron _con su permiso _hicieron una reverencia y subieron expectantes

( Mikoto ya conocía a los rubios y les parecían sumamente tiernos y kushina conocía a los hijos de Mikoto solo faltaba que se conocieran entre ellos, y Mikoto conociendo a los cuatro chicos sabía que era más conveniente dejarlos que se conocieran por si solos )

Los hermanos Uchihas se miraron ante la escena que presenciaron desde arriba no sabían si reír o sentir pena por los rubios, pues ellos más de una vez habían presenciado el carácter de kushina y no era nada lindo estar cerca de ella cuando se enojaba, cuando vieron que se dirigían a las escaleras subieron rápido —lo que les faltaba para llegar al segundo piso — y entraron a la habitación de Sasuke que era la que estaba más cerca

_**En el cuarto de los Uchihas**_

Itachi — llamo el menor

—hpm

¿A quién eliges? — se atrevió a preguntar Sasuke

— ¿a quién crees tú?

No sé, solo digo que yo quiero al de cabello corto — respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa marca Uchiha

Itachi le devolvió el gesto y dijo — que bueno ya que a mí me gusto el de cabello largo

_**En el pasillo del segundo piso**_

Los rubios habían escuchado la "larga conversación" de los azabaches y tenían las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, suspiraron y Deidara por ser el mayor de los gemelos toco la puerta

Sasuke e Itachi se miraron y se podría decir que había complicidad junto con malicia en sus miradas, Sasuke dijo "_adelante" _para que Naruto y Deidara pasaran

Los rubios pasaron e inmediatamente se volvieron a sonrojar pues los Uchihas no estaban nada mal, los Uchihas notaron el sonrojo en los rubios y les parecieron sumamente apetecibles pero era algo que no admitirían en voz alta.

Deidara carraspeo la garganta y dijo — me llamo Deidara

Y yo Naruto — acto seguido ambos rubios hicieron una reverencia

Los Uchiha se miraron y de nuevo apareció la sonrisa marca Uchiha y respondieron — yo soy Itachi —

Y yo Sasuke — y le devolvieron la reverencia

Los rubios se habían sentado en el suelo recostados a la pared y los azabache el suelo recostados en la cama de Sasuke

Etto… y … que cuentan? — decía un Naruto nervioso rascándose la cabeza como solo el sabe hacerlo

Sasuke al ver al rubio en ese estado se relamió los labios inconscientemente, Naruto enrojeció al ver el gento de Sasuke, no podía evitar sentirse así.

Deidara sabía que su hermano estaba nervioso, incluso más que él, Deidara para romper el silencio dijo — se notan que no son personas muy conversadoras hum —

Itachi sonrió de lado y pregunto — ¿Cuántos años tienes Deidara?

Deidara se tensó un poco, pues la voz de Itachi le pareció muy sensual, — etto.. di-dieciséis

¿Y tú Naruto? — pregunto Sasuke

—También tengo dieciséis

Itachi y Sasuke se sorprendieron un poco pues no se esperaban eso, pero claro su impresión no se notó mucho

¿O sea que son gemelos? — se atrevió a preguntar Sasuke

"Si" dijeron al unísono los rubios

Pero antes de que la conversación se alargara Itachi interrumpió y dijo — ya no aguanto más, Sasuke has lo que quieras con Naruto me da igual — Itachi tomo a Deidara del brazo lo levanto y antes de salir del cuarto de Sasuke se giró y dijo — por cierto Sasuke es mi hermano menor también tiene 16 y yo 18 — salió del cuarto de Sasuke con un Deidara quejándose

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron entre incrédulos y sorprendidos, Naruto hiso un puchero el cual izo que Sasuke le sonriera con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa

¿A dónde llevo Itachi a mi hermano? —

Que pasa dobe asustado — mientras Sasuke le decía eso a Sasuke se levantó y se acercaba lentamente a Naruto, Naruto solo se refugiaba en la pared

¿q-que? Como crees teme si apenas te estoy conociendo, además no necesito a de-Deidara-niisan, yo sé defenderme solo

Qué bien, aunque dudo de que quieras defenderte de lo que te voy a hacer, Na-ru-to

_**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Itachi**_

Después de llevar a arrastras a Deidara a su cuarto lo aventó en la cama se posiciono sobre él le sujeto las muñecas

Deidara no sabía cómo responder, no todos los días un tipo al que acabas de conocer te lleva a arrastras a su cuarto y prácticamente te come con la mirada sobre ti en su cama

Te ves tan mono con ese sonrojo—decía Itachi mientras se relamía los labios— me dan unas tremendas ganas de besarte

Deidara quedo atónito ante lo dicho, pero luego sonrió de lado y le dijo— ¿y por qué no lo haces?

Itachi se sorprendió un poco, pero no dudo en hacerlo, al principio el beso era tierno y suave solo un pequeño roce, pero sus cuerpos pedían más contacto y Itachi lamio con su lengua el labio de Deidara pidiendo permiso para poder entra, permiso que obtuvo al instante, Itachi soltó las muñecas de Deidara pues era más que obvio que Deidara no iba rechazarlo, Deidara subió sus manos hasta la nuca de Itachi y lo acerco mas a su cuerpo profundizando aún más el beso, se separaron por falta de aire, Deidara mantenía los ojos cerrados pero Itachi se deleitaba con la imagen, un Deidara sonrojado, los labios entre abiertos , su pecho subiendo y bajando debido a lo agitado que estaba. (Definitivamente violable ὸ.ό)

Deidara abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con un Itachi que se lo comía con la mirada y le dijo— que miras hum—

Itachi sonrió de lado y le dijo— te ves tan apetecible, pero a la vez tan frágil, que da miedo romperte eres casi como una chica—

Deidara lo miro rabiando y le dijo— joder no soy mujer porque siempre me confunden con una mujer— Deidara inflo los cachetes y frunció el ceño

A Itachi ese gesto le pareció muy infantil y tierno y mucho más apetecible— te ves más apetecible con ese gesto

Deidara sin mirarlo y sin cambiar la expresión de su cara dejo— entonces cómeme

Itachi sonrió de lado se esperaba eso, así que ni corto ni perezoso dio un apasionado beso, con su lengua recorrió la cavidad de Deidara, y Deidara no se quedó atrás por que empezó una batalla entre sus lenguas una batalla que el objetivo era el de conseguir aumentara el placer del mismo y del otro.

Itachi termino el beso recibiendo quejas de Deidara, quejas que callo inmediatamente que en peso a besar y lamer el cuello de deidara.

Deidara solo se dedicaba a jadear y gemir bajito, no tardo mucho para que Itachi empezara a quitarle la sudadera a Deidara, Deidara ayudo a Itachi subiendo los brazos pero Deidara no se quería quedar atrás y también empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Itachi

_**En la habitación de Sasuke**_

A que te refieres teme, estás jugando verdad—decía un rubio asustado por la reacción de su recién conocido

Jajaja... No, aun no empiezo a jugar contigo—

Sasuke a corralo a naruto puso sus dos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de narito, y se iba acercabdo poco a poco, naruto cerro los ojos, pero sintio la respiracion de sasuke en su oreja, sasuke le dijo: — empecemos a jugar dobe.

Sasuke beso a naruto, naruto habrio los ojos a mas no poder no sabia que hacer sasuke lo estaba besando, su primer beso y con un hombre, a los pocos segundos fue cerrando lo ojos poco a poco y correspondio el beso, sasuke se dio cuenta que era el primer beso de naruto ya que sus movimientos eran torpes, pero el saber que sasuke era la primera persona que lo tocaba lo exito mas se pego mas a naruto.

Naruto sintio el gran bulto de sasuke y se asusto, por lo que se alejo de el subiendo se a la cama y bolviendose a refuegiar en la pared, a sasuke le parecio tierno, y muy apetecible, se relamio los labios y le dijo: — sabes bien Naruto, me pregunto como sabra el resto de tu cuerpo.

Naruto enrrogecio furiosamente, se podra decir que casi le ganaba a hinata, sasuke se fue acercando a la cama y en el trayecto se fue desabrochando la camisa, dejando ver su bien formado torso, naruto recorrio con la mirada a sasuke, sabia que sasuke estaba como el queria pero tenia dignidad.

Oye teme, dejame salir— naruto se paro de la cama y trato de correr hacia la puerta pero sasuke fue mas rapido, agarro a naruto lo tiro a la cama, y amarro sus muÑecas al copete de la cama, naruto solo forcegeaba y le decia a sasuke:— eres un pervertido, que mierda de pasa quitate de encima teme, sueltame.

Sasuke se sento encima de la entrepierna de naruto con sus piernas a los lados de las caderas de naruto, se inclino y le dijo al oido de naruto: — te soltare cuando me haya divertido contigo.— mordio el lobulo de naruto y se fue repartiendo besos, mordidas y lamidas por el rostro de naruto beso la boca de naruto, naruto al principio se resistio pero a la final correspondio al beso, sasuke lamia y mordia los labios de naruto, tenia que admitir que le encantaba como sabia ese dobe.

Sasuke se separo de la boca de naroto, y empezo a repantir besos por el cuello de naruto, lo mordio para que supieran que ahora ese dobe era suyo y nadi puede tocar lo suyo, desabrocho la camisa de naruto dejando ver su bien formado pecho, lo beso lo mordio, y lamio dejando un camino de saliba por donde pasaba su lengua, empezo a lamer el peson de naruto (no me gusta esta palabra XD)) y con la mano pelliscaba y sobaba en circulos la otra, naruto por mas que lo intentara no paraba de gemir, y jadear, empezo a morderse los labios para evitar soltar algun quegido de placer, pero sasuke se dio cuenta de aquello, dejo lo que hacia y se dirigio a la boca de naruto deborandola, se separo y le dijo: — no te reprimas me exita oirte, quiero que grites mi nombre.

Naruto se sorprendio un poco, pero asintio, sasuke sonrrio arrogante y le bolvio a besar y bajo por todo su pecho repartio besos hasta que se encomtro con el pantalon de naruto, desabrocho el pantalon, y lo bajo con boxer y todo, y se sorprendio con el tamaño de semejante pedaso de carne, sasuke se relamio los labios, y antes de hacer cualquiercosa sus pensamientos poco sanos se bieron interrumpidos por la voz de naruto que decia: — que haces teme, que vas a hacer.

Yo voy a comer, si me disculpas— sasusque lamio la punta del pene de naruto

Sa-sa-sasuke deja essso e..es suci..cio— apenas pudo decir naruto con la respiracio ajitada que tenia

Como va a ser sucio algo que sabe tan bien— sasuke se metio todo el miembro de naruto en su boca, y empeso a lamer y repartir besos y pequeÑos mordisquitos por el pene de naruto mientras que con sus manos apretaba los testiculos de naruto para derle mas plaser a SU ahora naruto.

Me- me corro sasuke ahh!... — tras decir eso naruto se corrio en la boca de sasuke, y sasuke no dudo en tragarce la escencia de naruto se dirigio a la boca de naruto y lo beso, a naruto le pareci extraÑo por que sintio su propia escencia en la boca de sasuke, no pudo evitar gemir en la boca debido al placer que le causaba el recordar la imagen de sasuke de hace unos momentos, naruto se armo de valor y le dijo: — desatame sasuke porfavor.

A sasuke le sorprendio lo sensual e insinuante que sono esa peticion, pero ni corto ni perezoso, saseke le desato las muÑecas de naruto.

Naruto cuando se sintio libre intercambio de lugar con sasuke aprisionando las muÑecas se sasuke, para que se quedara bajo de el, sasuke se sorprendio, naruto se acomodo mejor entre las piernas de sasuke, y empeso a besar el pecho de sasuke, los pesones (repito no me gusta esta palabra u.u) los mordia y lamia, sasuke se centia de marabilla inundado de placer, nadia se habia atrebido a intercambiar los roles, jadeante y con dificultad le dijo a naruto : — su.. Ahh! Sueltame. Aaaahh! Naruto sueltameeehhg!

Naruto sonrio al ver a sasuke se supone que el era el que estaba asustado ver que los roles cambiaba le exitaba, naruto no agunato mas y le quito el pantalon con todo y boxers a sasuke se sorprendio por el tamaÑo y no pudo evitar decir: —teme donde te metes semejante cosa

De que hablas dobe si casi me ahogo cuando te estaba comiendo— sasuke sonrrio de lado se acerco a naruto y lo beso lujuriosamente, y bolvio a posicionarce sobre naruto, se acomodo entre las piernas de naruto llevo sus dedos a la boca de naruto, y el entendio, empeso a lamer y a chupar los dedos de sasuke cuando vio que estaban bien lubricados sasuke le dijo :— esto te va a doler, pero no te preocupes, tratare de ser cuidadoso

Naruto asintio se recosto y trato de relajarce, sasuke metio un dedo y lo movio para que naruto se acostumbrara, vio que naruto se acostumbro y metio el segundo, naruto se quejo, pero sasuke beso a naruto para que no se enfocara en el dolor, cuando vio que naruto se acostumbro metio el tercer dedo, a naroto empezaron aformarcele lagrimas en los ojos a naruto, sasuke beso los parpados de naruto, y luego su boca espero y luego empeso amover los dedos en el interior de naruto para ensanchar su entrada, ubo un momento en el que toco un lugar en el interior de naruto que iso que este gimiera de placer, cuando sasuke vio eso, saco los dedos y se acomodo mejor, y penetro a naruto con su muy duro pene lentamente par no causarle tanto dolor al rubio.

Sasuke, du...duele y mucho, sacala

Shhh, no te preocupes ya pasara, solo relajate.

Sasuke lamio las mejillas de naruto para retirar las lagrimas de naruto, y empezo a moverse lentamente en el interior de naruto, a naruto le parecia doloroso, pero poco a poco el placer iba aumentando, sasuke solo pensaba en encomtrar el punto al que le habia dado con sus dedos, y no tardo mucho en conseguirlo

Ahí sasuke, ahí...

Sasuke no dudo en dar en ese punto, i empeso a aumentar la velocidad de las envestidas.

Mas rapido sasuke.. Ahhh..

Sasuke subio las piernas del subio en sus hombros para mejor comodidad, y mayor intensidad en las penetraciones, sasuke empezo a masturbar a naruto para darle mayor placer, el rubio solo gemia, al igual que sasuke se sentian en las nuves, eso era mas que placer lo que sentian.

Me corr..corro naruto, saldre..—

No mmgg.. Haslo dentro de mi... Ahh..—

Solo faltaron un par de envestidas mas para que sasuke y naruto se corrieran, sasuke quito las piernas de naruto de sus hombbro, salio lento del interior de naruto, y recosto en la cama y jalo posecivamente a naruto, lo abrazo y le dijo: — solo yo te puedo tocar, y besar eres mio, entendiste dobe

Naruto fruncio el seño y le dijo: — yo no soy una zorra a la que puedes marcar como tuya.

A sasuke le parecio tierno el gesto de naruto, abrazo a naruto lo beso, dulcemente y le dijo: — no eres mi zorra, sera mi novio, y de nadie mas seras mio, y solo yo te puedo tocar.

Sasuke desvio la mirada levemente sonrrojado, tenia que admitir, que naruto le gustaba, aunque solo llevaran horas conociendoce.

Estabien teme, sasuke?

Hmp

Me gustas mucho, te quiero sasuke

Yo tambien dobe..

Y ambos se dejaron llevar por el seÑo.

_**Con **__**Itachi**__** y deidara**_

Itachi, le encantaba la actitud de ese rubio, cuando le quito la sudadera a deidara, empeso un camino de besos y mordiscos hasta los pesones (ya saben lo que pienso o'.'o) los lamio y mordio, bajo y se quedo en el ombligo de didara metiendo su lengua simulando pequeÑas envestidas, deidara estaba facinado con lo que sentia pero itachi se acosto en la cama jalo a deidara y lo puso sobre el y le dijo: - deidara sorprendeme

Deidara no lo dudo quito con decespero los pantalones y boxers de itachi y se relamio los labio cuamdo vio el miembro de itachi, se paro en la cama y se quito sus propios pantalones, itachi se deleitaba con la escena de deidara, era tan apetecible, que le dabanganas de tirarcele encima y hacerlo suyoo de una buena ves, pero itachi Sintió como el rubio bajo, tomando su miembro y llevándoselo a la boca, produciéndole escalofríos, y satisfacción al sentir esa boquita subir y bajar, lamer, morder, y repartir besos por toda la longitud de su miembro llevándolo después de un buen rato de soltar gemidos al orgasmo llenado la boca de deidara con su escencia, acto seguido levanto al rubio y linpio con su lengua los restos de su propia escencia lo beso en los labios mientras masajeaba el miembro del rubio, masturbándolo, haciéndolo soltar gemidos escandalosos que lo excitaron aun mas, cuando el rubio llego al orgasmo, Itachi aprovecho y metio sus dedos en la boca de deidara y cuadno estubieron bien lubricado dirigió uno de sus dedos hacia la entrada de Deidara, comenzando a estimularlo.

Cuando Itachi sintió que la entrada de Deidara estaba acostumbrada a sus dedos hizo que el rubio se diera la vuelta, dándole la espalda teniando una linda imagen, pero cuando lo iba a penetrar sintió que Deidara lo detenía.

-Ni loco voy a ser Uke pedazo de imbécil.

-Oh Deidara sabes que lo vas a disfrutar al igual que yo.

-Entonces tu serás el Uke y yo el Seme.

Despues de pensar un rato le dijo a deidara

-Agamos algo y si nos turnamos

- a que te refieres itachi? Hum

- que en esta oportunidad yo y la proxima tu

- esta bien hum

Deidara se agacho sintió algo duro en su entrada, soltando un gemido de placer.

-Deidara…espero que solo hagas esto conmigo y con mas nadie-pronuncio Itachi mientras introducía su miembro dentro de Deidara escuchando gemidos de dolor y de placer.

-Entonces decídete Deidara te gusta o te duele?

-Me gusta pero duele idiota.

Itachi se quedo quieto durante unos minutos con ayuda de su autocontrol para que Deidara se acostumbrara un poco y después sin poder aguantar las ganas que tenia de moverse, comenzó a embestir al rubio primero suave para después a petición del mismísimo Deidara empezo fuerte y rapido

-Me corro itachi. Aaahh!

- yo igualmmg

Unas cuantas envestidas mas y ambos se corrieron, y itachi salio del interior de deidara y se acosto en la cama, deidara se puso sobre el pecho de itachi y le pregunto

-Por que no quieres que lo haga con alguien mas? Hum

-por que quiero que seamos mas que amigos

-y que te hace pensar que somos amigos?, tu y yo no somos amigos, hum

A itachi le dolio lo que dijo deidara iba a decir algo pero...

-desde hoy, itachi tu eres mi novio entendiste.? Hum

-hmp

-que significa "hmp" un si o no

-que esto te de tu respuesta

Acto seguido itachi beso a deidara bajo a su cuello y lo mordio con mucha fuerza, deidara solo decia

-que mierda te pasa por que me muerdes

-para que sepan que eres mio, y nadie se atreva a ponerte un dedo en ti, que solo yo puedo tocarte en especial... - itachi metio la mano bajo las sabanas y recorrio el cuerpo de deidara y por ultimo con una mano tomo el miembro de deidara y con la otra su tracero y continuo diciendo- en especial estas zonas

Deidara mas rojo que un tomate oculto su rostro en el pecho de itachi y asintio.

-Deidara, te quiero

-y yo a ti itachi.

Se acurrucaron y se entregaron al sueño.

_**Mientras tanto En el pasillo**_

Kushina y Mikoto estaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta de los cuartos de los hermanos uchihas, ya que después de escuchar los gemidos escandalosos de Deidara y naruto no pudieron aguantar la tentación y pegaron sus oídos haber si escuchaban algo y al parecer escuchaban mucho ya que Kushina estaba roja a ya mas no poder y al igual que Mikoto, ambas bajaron a la cocina, se miraron y sonrieron complacidas, al parecer la salida salio mejor de lo que esperaban

-Oye mikoto

La aludida miro a kushina en seÑal de que continuara

-Y pensar que Deidara y naruto no querian venir al principio

-si, y mi par de hijos pervertido no querian quedarce en la casa para conocer a tus hijos

-definitivamente esos cuatros no saben que no siempre es malo salir con sus madres

-no llores kushina sabes como son los chicos de hoy en dia

- no lloro por eso

-y entonces por que

- es que es muy probable que seremos abuela dentro de poco

-a que te refieres ellos son hombre

- si mi deidara y mi naruto son hombres al igual que tus hijos pero mis hijos, pueden quedar embarazados, son dolceles, al ser uzumakis pueden tener hijos.

-QUEEE?

Fin?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno gente bonita ustedes deciden si queda aqui, espero le esya gustado en especial a mi inner-conciencia-ahorapervertida-leedoradelemon (Daimar Aldana) no se como quedo el lemon, a decir verdad me dio penita subirlo, es que soy una niÑa dulce e inocente, espero le haya gustado..

Si les gusto dejen Review

Si quieren continuacion dejen Review

Si les gusta comer dejen Review

Si respiran dejen Review

Si aman dormir dejen review

Inner kathee: ya estas pasada de marica

Midori U.P: ok, es solo que quiero Review

Inner kathee: lo se pero no es para que te pongas estupida, ademas que tiene que ver la comida, respirar y dormir con el fic?

Midori U.P: TTwTT inner daimar defiendeme de mi inner kathee.

Inner daimar: ?

Midori U.P: no me defendio TTwTT

Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive


End file.
